Diez Horas
by Carmele
Summary: ¿Qué haran dos personas encerrados diez horas en una biblioteca en el día de San Valentín? Lee y lo descubrirás.DG. Solo dos capítulos. COMPLETO
1. Las primeras cinco horas

Hola!!! Aqui toy yo otra vez!! Con una historia mas, pero tranqui, es de dos capítulos. Y bueno tengo otras dos historias en mente, una que será un one shot, y otra, que sera larguilla :P q guachiiii toy mocionadaaa y bueno, os dejo que leais. No he puesto los 2 caps juntos, porque iba a ser muy laargo, y os ibaís a cansar, así que subo uno y cuiando escriba el otro pues ya esta y asi son 2 caps mas cortitos. Bueno, os dejo que leais y x favor, enviar reviews q sino no actualizo :P (sobornoooooo) XDDDD BYEEEEEEEES

**Las cinco primeras horas**

**Primera hora**

Con un suspiro se sentó en la silla. Miró su alrededor y vió a la bibliotecaria observandola cuidadosamente.

_¿Que querrá esta ahora? _pensó Ginny, plantando un gesto de disgusto en la cara. _Estúpida._

Giró un poco la silla para darle la espalda a la bibliotecaria, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

"Sra. Pince, ¿podría leer un libro?" dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor y viendo miles de libros que le interesarían. La bibliotecaria la miró con desprecio y negó con la cabeza.

"Srta. Weasley, usted esta aqui para cumplir el castigo implantado por el profesor Snape, por lo que debe de estudiar su asignatura" dijo y con un ademán de su mano le indicó que se fuera a sentar.

_Estúpido de Snape _pensó distraidamente Ginny, mientras buscaba en su mochila el libro de pociones. _Tenía que castigarme hoy, en el día de San Valentín _siguió pensando.

_¿Pero que te esperabas, Ginny? _replicó una vocecita increiblemente dulce pero molesta en su cabeza _Si te has presentado en clase borracha como una cuba. _dijo.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

_No era para tanto _pensó.

_No, solo andabas en zig-zag y decías incoherencias _le replicó de nuevo la vocecita.

_CALLA! No pienso discutir con mi conciencia..._ gritó Ginny en su cabeza.

Escuchó pasos y voces hablar y se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien en la biblioteca, ya que era San Valentín y se estaba celebrando un baile y un banquete.

Levantó la cabeza para ver a un rubio con aire de superioridad. _Oh no..mi día no puede ir peor. _pensó Ginny. _Que no se siente aquí, que no se siente aquí..._rezó Ginny.

Pero sus oraciones no valieron para nada.

Porque el rubio se dirigía hacía ella con una expresión de disgusto en la cara. _Otro estúpido. Mi vida esta llena de estúpidos. _

Draco Malfoy se sentó en la silla enfrente de ella, haciendo que Ginny lo mirara con odio.

"No me mires así, Weasley. Yo no he elegido sentarme aqu" dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza del libro que leía.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Esa bruja me ha obligado" dijo el rubio. Ginny resopló. _Estúpida _volvió a pensar.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y se resfregó un poco los ojos.

Tendría que estar ahí un buen rato y además, con Malfoy.

**Segunda hora**

****

El silencio era inanguantable.

No.

No solo inanguantable.

También insoportable.

Pero más insoportables eran las miradas que le echaba el chico de enfrente. Miradas que la ponían nerviosa.

¿Porque nerviosa?

No lo sabía, pero no debía.

No tenía razón de ponerse nerviosa. Pero esque esos ojos...esos ojos grises, tan penetrantes, tan fríos...

La desgarraban por dentro, y aun así, no sabía porqué.

Nunca había soportado a Malfoy, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero le pareció que había cambiado. En casi dos horas que llevaban sentados juntos no le había dicho nada. Bueno si. Algo. Pero no la había insultado.

Indiferencia, sería.

"Weasley, ¿nunca te han dicho que mirar descaradamente no es educado?" dijo Malfoy sin levantar la vista del libro, pero mirando de reojo a la chica.

"Aplicate el cuento, Malfoy" replicó Ginny, y siguió leyendo.

**Tercera hora**

Resopló. Estaba harta de estar ahí, sentada y mirando a un libro y, ejem, bueno, a Malfoy.

Tenía el culo aplastado y le dolían los ojos.

Levantó la vista y miró a Malfoy.

"¿Qué?" dijo el rubio. Ginny resolpló. _¿Como sabe que quiero algo? _pensó.

"Esto es ridículo"

"¿El qué?"

"Llevamos aquí casi tres horas. Es una chorrada. Ya me he leido el libro dos veces!" dijo Ginny tapandose la cara.

"Ve a hablar con Pince" dijo Draco.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de aprobación y se dió la vuelta mirando hacia la mesa de la bibliotecaria, pero no estaba ahí.

"No esta" dijo Ginny levantandose.

"¿Como?" preguntó Draco, extrañado, levantando la vista del libro.

"Que no esta"

"Buscala por ahí. Estara arreglando libros"

Y la pelirroja desapareció entre las estanterías.

**Cuarta hora**

****

**"**No esta" sentenció Ginny.

"¿Como que no esta?" preguntó Draco.

"La he buscado por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella. Asi que creo que nos podemos ir..." dijo Ginny, recogiendo sus cosas al igual que Draco. Ambos se colgaron la mochila al hombro a la vez y se dirigieron a la puerta, Ginny llegando antes.

Giró el manillar y la puerta no se abrió. La chica miró la puerta con incredulidad y volvió a intentarlo, pero siguió sin abrirse.

Ginny escuchó a Draco resoplando detrás de ella.

"Que, Weasley, ¿abres hoy o mañana?" dijo con un tono de brula.

Ginny se giró, ojeandolo con misterio.

"Mira Malfoy, la maldita puerta no se abre, asi que si eres tan lista, ábrela" dijo Ginny apartándose.

Draco andó hacia delante con toda la gracia que se puede tener y con una sonrisa de superioridad giró el manillar.

Pero no se abrió.

Ginny sonrió. Una sonrisa tonta que se plasmó en su cara hasta que Draco se la quitó.

"No te hagas la lista Weasley. Estara atrancada o algo" dijo e intentó abrirla de nuevo. Pero falló.

La pelirroja lo miró y con un "quita, anda" apartó al chico y de las maneras mas brutas intentó abrir la puerta.

Con una última patado, un grito y tirando su mochila al suelo miró a Draco.

"¡**ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS**!" gritó. "**LA BRUJA ESTA SE HA IDO Y NOS HA DEJADO ENCERRADOS AQUI**!"

"Se ha olvidado de nosotros..." dijo Draco.

_Estúpida _pensó Ginny por tercera vez.

Resopló y dándole una patado a su mochila miró a Draco.

"¡**TENGO HAMBRE**!"

"¿Y que quieres? ¿Un pin?" le dijo Draco. Ginny lo miró con odio.

"Ya me dirás lo que vamos ha hacer"

"Muy facil, Weasley. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que abran mañana por la mañana" dijo Draco.

Ginny pusó una expresión de pánico.

"Oh dios mío....no puedo estar aqui toda la noche y !" dijo Ginny señalando a Draco.

"Uy sí...no te vaya matar..:"

"Pues alomejor si! Quien sabe! Tu padre es un mortífago y... " dijo Ginny. _Y de tal palo, tal astilla... _añadió Ginny para sí misma.

"¿Y que? ¿Que crees que soy un mortífago? Estás muy equivocada...nunca lo seré, nadie nunca me va a mandar, me mandare yo mismo.." dijo el rubio, tan tranquilo como siempre.

_¿Porque nunca se sofoca? Me pone nerviosa... _pensó Ginny. y miró a Draco.

"Estas muy pero que muy equivocada..." murmuró Draco y se sentó.

**Quinta hora**

****

El silencio, una vez más, volvía a ser insoportable.

El rubio estaba mas serio que nunca pero su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

"Em...um....Malfoy" dijo Ginny. El chico miró hacia arriá y arqueó una ceja. "Veras...yo...bueno...lo..esque..no...." intentó decir Ginny.

"Weasley, ¿lo diras hoy o mañana?"

"Siento lo que te dije antes sobre de los mortifagos y eso..."

"Ah" 

"Y que en realidad no eres tan mala persona como pensaba..." le dijo la chica que se sentó al lado de el.

"Tu tampoco..." dijo y negó con la cabeza "Oh por dios, nunca pensé que pasaría mi San Valentín con una Weasley, encerrado en una biblioteca y hablando con ella" murmuró. Ginny rió.

"Ni yo"

"Y a ver, ¿que ha hecho la buena de la Weasley para estar aqui?"

"Si te lo contara no me creerías"

"Oh vamos...cuentamelo" insistió Draco.

"De acuerdo. Puesa aparecí en clase de Snape , con unas copas de más..."

Draco estaba tirado en el suelo de lo que se reía.

"¿**QUE APARECISTES BORRACHA**?" gritó Draco. Ginny asintió. "¿**Y EN CLASE DE SNAPE, ADEMÁS**?"

Ginny volvió a asentir y Draco solo reía más.

Cuando paró, que fue porque Ginny le pegó varias veces en el brazo miró a la pelirroja.

"¿SE puede saber porque bebistes tanto?" preguntó el rubio.

"Chicos" dijo la chica.

"Potter" sentenció el chico. Ginny le miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Lo encontré enrollandose con Hermione en un pasillo oscuro y aunque no estabamos saliendo últimamente...pues..." pero acabó llorando.

"Con la sangre-sucia?!" se extrañó Draco.

"Si. Pero lo que mas me duele esque ella sabía lo mío por Harry y..." pero la cortó Draco.

"No. Espera. ¿Cuando lo pillastes con la sangre sucia?" preguntó, muy interesado.

"Pues, a ver...El castigo me lo pusieron ayer ¿no? Pues ayer mismo" dijo, aun llorando.

Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en la cara del chico.

"¿De que sonríes?" dijo Ginny, molesta.

"De que hace una semana lo ví con Lavender. Al día siguiente, con Franny, una de Ravenclaw, al día siguiente con otra...y si me pa´ro a pensar casi todos los días le he visto con una diferente" dijo Draco.

Ginny se levantó y le dio una patada a la puerta.

"¡**CERDO! SERA CERDO EL IMBECIL! ESTUPIDO! CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI VA A SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL TEMPERAMENTO WESLEY! TE LO DIGO YO! SE VA A ENTERAR!"**

Y cayó al suelo llorando, justo al lado de malfoy, por no decir casi encima.

"Pero...esque-no-no...se lo que tienen esas...no lo entiendo...lo he intentado todo para gustarle y nada, me ignora, no se, seran las pecas o ..."

Draco, instintivamente le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le acarició la espalda.

"No digas eso. No te merece. Tu eres muy guapa, mas que todas esas y..." se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ginny le miró. Incredulidad en el color ambar de sus ojos.

¿_Te parezco muy guapa_?


	2. Las últimas cinco horas

**Pauf. Por fin. Después de escr**ibir la novena y decima hora 3 vces xq mi ordenador es una mierda, aqui esta. en un mismo día. espero q os guste. dejadme reviews y ahora, aleer. Casi todo dialogo, y bueno abajo hay unas cuantas explicaciones. Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos de Ginny. BYEEEEES besitossss

**Las últimas cinco horas**

****

**La Sexta Hora**

****

"¿De verdad?" dijo Ginny, después de media hora.

Silencio.

"¿De verdad, qué?"

"¿De verdad te parezo guapa?"

"Muy" murmuró. "Si" dijo, vergonzosamente.

"¿De verdad? Soy una Weasley"

"No tiene nada que ver que seas una Weasley conque seas guapa" dijo Draco.

Ginny sonrió.

"Me haces sentir bien"

"Me alegro"

"¿Te alegras?" preguntó la chica extrañada.

"Si"

"¿Por?"

"Me caes bien"

"¿Yo?"

"Tu"

"Malfoy, creo que estás delirando. Soy una **WEASLEY"**

"Mira, odio a tu hermano, a cara-rajada y a sangre-sucia pero tu no me has hecho nada, aunque supongo que me guardarás rencor por lo que pasó en tu primer año..." dijo el chico, mirando hacia abajo.

Ginny, desimuladamente, se junto mas a el.

"En realidad, no"

"¿Ah no?" se sorprendió el rubio.

"Fue tu padre, no tu"

"Ah"

"¿Ves? Me equivoque. Tu nunca serás como tu padre"

"Ya. No me dio pena"

"¿El que?"

Draco la miró sorprendida.

"¿No lo sabías? Su muerte. Murió hace unos meses"

"Oh, vaya lo siento" dijo Ginny.

_Aunque en realidad no lo siento. Se lo merece. Por ser tan cruel _pensó para sí.

"Bueno. Aun no me has dicho porque estás tu castigado" dijo Ginny, cambiando el tema.

Draco resopló.

"Pues verás. Estaba MUY cabreado porque había soportado 100 invitaciones para acompañar a chicas al baile de San Valentín y no acepté ninguno, algunas se me ponían de rodillas y llorando y no lo estaba soportando. Además, no llegue al desayuno, y tenía hambre y entonces pues estaba muy enfadado y llegué a clase de mc Gonagall y la tía me empezó a decir cosas y le mande a la mierda" dijo Draco, simplemente.

"¿Que, qué?" dijo Ginny, echandose a reír.

"Lo que has oido. Me sacó de quicio"

Ginny siguió riendo sin parar.

"Me encanta como ríes" susurró Draco(N.A. No es lindo??? Oh dios, creo q me estoy enamorando), mas para sí mismo que para ella, pero desgraciadamente la pelirroja lo escucho (N.A.vaya oido que tiene Ginny).

Le vantó la cabeza y lo miró, incredulidad en sus ojos.

"¿Como?" murmuró.

Draco la miró. Una emoción visible en los ojos.

¿Ternura?

El rubio sonrió (N.A. Este no es el Draco de siempre) y agachó un poco la cabeza para que sus caras estuvieran a apenas 3 cm, sus narices, casi rozandose.

Silencio.

El suave aliento mentolado del chico acariciaba los rosados labios de Ginny, que esperaban entrabiertos.

En un segundo, el rubio había posado sus labios en los de las chicos, ambas bocas juntadose y ambas lenguas peleandose por llevar el mando.

Ginny se separó, respirando con dificultad, una mano aun apoyada en el cuello del chico.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro firme del chico a la vez que el mismo le pasaba la mano por los hombros.

Ginny le miró. Le acababa de besar Draco Malfoy? ¿El chico mas deseado de Hogwarts? ¿El que odiaban sus hermanos, su familia y sus amigos?

Si.

Y con que ternura.

**La Septima Hora**

****

"No puede ser" sentenció Ginny, después de mucho meditar.

"¿Que?" dijo Draco, que ahora le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

"Tu, Yo. Nosotros. No puede ser"

"Nadie lo sabr" dijo.

"Tu no me quieres. Yo no te quiero. Nos deberiamos de odiar. Tu estás con Pansy y todos mis hermanos y amigos te odian. Es imposible" dijo Ginny.

"Vale. Yo no te quiero. Tu no me quieres. Pero, ¿podemos llegar a querernos, no?"

Ginny permanecio callada.

"¿De verdad crees que no tengo corazón?" preguntó Draco.

"No es eso" dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues que...no se...¿de verdad crees que podrías enamorarte de mi?"

Draco asintió.

"Eres tan perfecta..." susurró.

"¿Y pansy?" dijo Ginny, mirándo hacia otro lado.

"¿Que pasa?"

"¿No estás saliendo con ella?"

Draco rió.

"**ES UNA PESADA**! Nunca he salido con ella! Lo único que ha hecho es perseguirme durante 7 años pero en cuanto salga de aquí, no me vera más" dijo, disgustado.

"Ah" fue lo único que emitió Ginny.

Draco le dio un beso en la frente y la miró.

"¿Cuando tiempo llevamos aquí?" preguntó el rubio.

Ginny miró el reloj.

"Casi ocho horas"

**La Octava hora**

****

**"**Tengo frío" se quejó Ginny. Draco miró lo q llevaba puesto, y debajo de su túnica llevaba una chaqueta muggle. Se la quitó y se la pasó a Ginny.

"¿Que haces?"

"Pontela" Ginny miró la chaqueta y después a el, y seguidamente, de nuevo a la chaqueta.

"Gracias" dijo y se la colocó. "Asi se esta mejor" Se acurrucó contra Draco.

Suspiro. (N.A. proviniente de Ginny. Que bonito es el amorrr XDDD)

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan dulce"

"Nunca lo he sido"

"¿Entonces porque lo eres?"

"Tu me haces ser dulce"

"Me alegro. Eres genial. Casi perfecto" _Mejor que Harry_ pensó para si.

"¿Casi?"

"Aun no te conozco del todo"

"Sabes mas de mi que nadie mas"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la pelirroja asombrada.

"Si" Ginny sonrió tiernamente, provocando otro beso de Draco.

_Casi no, eres perfecto_

**La novena hora**

"No se que hacemos aqu" dijo Ginny.

"¿Como?"

"Que no se que hacemos en el suelo, sentados, cuando hay sillones" dijo Ginny, levantandose y dirigiendose a un sillón, perseguida de Draco.

La chica se sentó y a su lado se sentó Draco, dándole un beso.

"Me equivoqué. Eres perfecto"

Draco le sonrió, tiernamente. Como siempre.

"Yo no. Tu sigues siendolo" dijo el.

_¿De verdad crees que soy perfecta?_

**La decima hora**

"No aguanto mas"

"¿Como?"

"Que no aguanto mas. Voy a buscar otra salida. venga ayudame. No solo puede haber una salida..." dijo Ginny y se levantó, abandonando el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Draco.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, el rubio se levantó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, comenzando a andar de la mano.

_Tan dulce_

* * *

Deespués de media hora buscando no habían encontrado nada, y ahora Ginny y Draco estaban de pie en medio de un pasillo, sin nada que hacer. 

"Tengo hambre, y frío, por no hablar de que tengo sueño y además tengo que ir al baño..." Draco la miró.

"Anda. Ven" dijo abrazando a la pelirroja.

La chica pasó sus manos por la cintura del rubio, abrazandose y colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Inhaló el sueve olor y cerró los ojos.

Pero los abrió en un momento.

Había visto algo.

algo que le había llamado la atención.

Una puerta.

"**AHI ESTA**!" gritó Ginny en el oido de Draco a la vez que se separaba de el.

"¿El que?"

"Una puerta!" dijo Ginny, corriendo hacia ella.  
  
El rubio la siguió.  
  
La pelirroja la abrió, entrando a un cuarto oscuro.

Dio un paso adelante pero se chocó contra una pared así que camino hacia otro lado pero en todos se chocaba, hasta que se chocó contra Draco.

"¿Esto que es?" preguntó el chico.

"No se. pero es enano" dijo Ginny.

Palpando, encontró un manillar y girandolo, salieron a un pasillo.

Ginny pegó un pequeño gritito de alegría.

"Por fin!" dijo, con alegría.

"¿Sabes que?" dijo Draco abrazándola.

"¿Que?" dijo Ginny.

"Nunca pensé que en diez horas me podría enamorar de alguien"

Ginny sonrió y le miró.

Ilusión en los ojos y felicidad en el corazón.

_¿De verdad me quieres?_

__

* * *

__

_Unas cuantas cosas q quiero q sepais:_

Si no utilizaron la varita era xq no las tenían xq estaban en un castigo y se las habían quitado.

No buscaron una salida antes xq estaban muy ocupados charlando XD

Y os preguntareis como aguantan 10 horas sin ir al baño, yo tmb me lo pregunto, pero sabes, no iba a poner q Ginny se fue a mear a una esquina XDDD asi q esto es todoo

espero q os haya gustado. besitos y dejad reviews


	3. Nota Autora

Ok. HOLAS!! Antes que nada gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews!! DE VERDAD!!! me han encantado.

Otra cosa. Por si alguien no se ha enterado...NO HAY MAS CAPS. Eran 2 caps, las diez horas y ya esta. No hay nada más.

Y tercero, voy a responder a los últimos 5 reviews, ok??

**zoe simitis : **mmmm HOLAS! Gracias x tu review. No , no voy a actualizar mas, no queda nada que escribir. Lo que ocurra después lo dejo a tu imaginación. :P Yo no soy de chile. Soy de españa y la verdad esque tengo otra forma de escribir que en Chile :) me alegra que me lo hayas preguntado. Vale, pues nada más. Te vuelvo a repitir muchas gracias x tu review, ha sido el más largo q he recibido!! BESITOS WAPA

**impossibles : **Si, creeme que si funcionara XDDD mas les vale jajajaja. Ya ves tu. Ginny tiene la vejiga mas grande del mundo XDDD Y bueno, estate atentas q dentro de nada subire 2 fics. Uno que sera un one shot, y otro que será larguito (bueno, ya sabes, 8, 10 caps, no mucho mas) GRACIAS X TU REVIEW!! me alegra saber que escriba lo q escribas siempre me dejaras un mensajitos, eres la caña!

**eruda potter : **w9olaaaaaas!!! me alegro de q t haya agradado el fic!!!! Eso em hace sentir bien!!! Y ya ves, Ginyn si que puede aguantar. BESITOS GUAPA y gracias x el review!!!

**Taeko : gracias x siempre leer mi review. muchas gracias.besitos presiosa. eres la caña**

****

Nizarn : holaaaaa gracias x el review. y si, ya ves lo perfecto q es el rubito. XDDDD pufff, creo q estoy enamoradaaaa...bueno, te dejo wapisima, gracias de nuevo y besitos

y ahora os pongo el sumario de los dos fics q subire cuando escriba :) :

**Sin titulo aun** : Ginny, y sus dos mejores amigos se van el mes de julio ,junto a otros 3 chicos de cada casa y de 6 y 7º curso, a una isla de excursión. Allí, la pelirroja conocerá gente nueva, experimentara cosas nuevas y sobre todo, vivirá un mes de tremenda pasión. DG

**Solo Nombres : **Draco Malfoy es amable con Ginny Weasley, en el baile de Haloween. Solo que no sabe que es ella, ¿o si? DG, one-shot. SOLO UN CAPÍTULO

Bueno, espero que os hayan gustado yo me voy ya!!! BYEES!!!! BESITOSSS


End file.
